


Breathe.

by spaceromantic



Series: You Felt Right [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, JJ at a loss for words, Love or the start of it, M/M, jjseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceromantic/pseuds/spaceromantic
Summary: Seung Gil doesn't smile. He glowers.Doesn't laugh. He scoffs.A short little JJseung drabble I wrote.





	

Seung Gil doesn't smile. He glowers.  
Doesn't laugh. He scoffs.

Sometimes, not always, there's a hint of a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.  
It's subtle, nearly imperceptible but it's there, fleeting like a mirage, and then gone again.

JJ sees it because he's staring.  
Because all he does is stare. Smile. Wave. Stare again.

He's met with a deadpan expression from the other skater but that doesn't deter him.  
Kings never bow down in the face of adversity, after all, and he was royalty.

Instead he slides his fingers into his hair, tousles it as if to get his thoughts in order.

Opens his mouth to speak and..

"You skated a solid routine," Seung Gil remarks with a flatness that would be underwhelming if JJ didn't know better.  
To Seung Gil words were currency; you had to earn them.

"T-Thanks," JJ falters, not in the least bit kingly. He's nervous and this isn't like him.  
Butterflies float in the space of his stomach, threaten to fly out of his mouth in numbers if he dares try to speak.

But then he hears it.  
It's subtle. There and gone again.

A laugh.  
And it's the first time he's felt breathless in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a short series of JJseung drabbles I've written.  
> I owe my love for this couple to @rainlikestars on twitter.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @spaceromantic !


End file.
